Frightwig
Frightwig was one of Zombozo's minions from the Circus Freak Trio. Despite her strength, she always gets quite easily subdued by Ben Tennyson, normally by being tied up by her own hair. Appearance Original Frightwig has pale skin, a slender body, black circles on her cheeks, a black, tight-fitting jumpsuit, and five orange tentacles for hair. She also wears flat shoes. Omniverse In Omniverse, she wears a slightly different, more revealing outfit. Now she has six orange tentacles for hair, tied up in two pigtails as opposed to hanging down. Reboot Frightwig is a child in this continuity. When compared to her original version, she is notably younger. Her skin is no longer pale. On her arms, there are now yellow stripes. Her eyes are now violet. History Original Frightwig first appears in Last Laugh as a member of Zombozo's circus, performing robberies whilst Zombozo distracted the town with his show. She, Thumbskull, and Acid Breath fight against Wildmuttuntil Zombozo intervenes, and later Upgrade. They are later arrested. In Ghostfreaked Out, the Circus Freak Trio attempt to rob a wealthy school, as Frightwig points it out as 'easy money'. The trio encounter a renegade Ghostfreak - now revealed to be Zs'Skayr - and agree to work for him. When Grandpa Max reveals his Sun Gun, Zs'Skayr takes shelter by possessing the bodies of the trio - after Acid Breath and Thumbskull are incapacitated by Four Arms, he possesses Frightwig and uses her to fight Ben. When she is knocked unconscious, Ghostfreak abandons her body and enters Gwen's. The Circus Freaks return as part of the Negative 10 in an attempt to get revenge against Ben. Omniverse Frightwig appeared in Something Zombozo This Way Comes, when she and her team were re-hired by Zombozo to distract Ben while he was feeding off people's fear. She was defeated by Frankenstrike when he shocked her. Frankenstrike then used her hair to block Acid Breath's mouth. After Zombozo escaped, she and her team were arrested by the Plumbers. In The Most Dangerous Game Show, Frightwig was one of many contestants who tried to win Ben's hand in marriage on Charles Zenith's game show. Reboot Frightwig first appeared in All Wet, where she befriends Gwen while disguised as "Frieda" in an attempt to distract her and Ben from her plan to destroy the "World of Wet" water park by altering the water pressure. Her plan succeeds after she sabotages a few things, and Ben is blamed by the park staff and Gwen. But since Ben was onto her from the beginning, and Gwen witnesses Frieda's hair emerging from her swim cap, they thwart her plan and shot her out of the park with a burst of water pressure from the pipes. In Zombozo-Land, she reappeared with the other members of the Circus Freak Trio at Adrena-World, where she and the others helped Zombozo with his plan to enslave the world with his Hypno-Tower. Powers Frightwig can use her tentacle-like hair to hit, wrap up, crash into, and defeat enemies. Her hair is extremely powerful, with black orbs on the tips for greater concussive damage. Her fighting styles don’t typically consist of hand to hand, but rather using the orbs attached to the ends of her her hair/tentacles for punch-based attacks. Other than that, she is cunning and highly flexible, as she exhibits possession of extensive training in acrobatics and gymnastics. Weaknesses Frightwig can accidentally tie herself up if she tries to whip her hair at an opponent and misses. If the ends are grabbed and pulled, she can be pulled along with them. Her hair is vulnerable to water, as they lose their grip when wet. Gallery FRIGHTWIG AS FREIDA.png|Frightwig as 'Freida' Frightwig reboot.png|Reboot Frightwig Frightwig Omniverse.png|Omniverse Frightwig Frightwig2005.png|Frightwig 2005 Category:Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Liars Category:Shape-Shifters Category:VILLAINESSES Category:Rivals Category:Arch rivals Category:Ben 10 characters Category:Pooh's Adventures villains Category:Ash's adventures villains Category:Littlefoot's Adventures villains Category:Tino's Adventures villains Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures villains Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures Villains Category:Spongebob's adventures villians Category:Sora's Adventures Villains (X0209) Category:Characters voiced by Jessica DiCicco Category:Females Category:Characters voiced by Cree Summer Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure villains Category:Ben 10's Adventures villains Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Villains